Amor Meu
by nerdcetera
Summary: Personagens pertecem à tia Meg, agradeçam a ela. Conteúdo 18 !


Lá vamos nós de novo…

–Não, Rob!

Sem chance! Não vou fazer isso!

Jess, como sempre, estava fazendo uma gigantesca confusão (sério) por conta do que sua mãe havia dito que queria que fizéssemos. Que era casar na Igreja.

Olha, pra ser honesto, eu realmente queria também. Quer dizer, Jess nunca foi o tipo de garota que curte vestidos e rendinhas (fora de quatro paredes), mas para o nosso casamento, eu queria algo diferente, pra variar. Além do mais, sempre foi vontade da minha mãe também, como todos os pais. E tem o fato de que eu meio que gostaria de ver Jess num vestidão branco. Essa visão não saía da minha cabeça desde que a mãe dela deu o ultimato: Jessica, ou casa na igreja ou não vai ter casamento!" – "Mãe, por favor, eu sou adulta! Pai, fala pra ela que eu já posso decidir como vai ser meu próprio casamento!" – e, para seu desespero, o pai dela foi tipo- "Jess, eu entendo,mas nesse caso eu, na verdade, concordo com Toni. Quero acompanhar você na entrada da igreja, você é minha única filha, não me negue isso."

E foi assim que nossa discussão começou...

Neste ponto, eu gostaria de falar: odeio discutir com Jess. Ela é, de longe, a garota mais teimosa do universo, e eu não resisto quando ela está brava, porque acontece de ela ser a garota mais gostosa do universo também. E eu sou um cara. Um cara muito sortudo.

De qualquer maneira, começamos a discutir por que ela não queria casar comigo na igreja, com toda aquela coisa de menininha,mas, agora que a mãe dela falou aquilo, eu também comecei a querer. Quer dizer, eu não acho que casar em Las Vegas tenha o mesmo sentimento de uma grande entrada em uma igreja e aquela marcha que eu não lembro o nome sendo tocada no piano e as pessoas se levantando enquanto a noiva passa e as mães chorosas enquanto os pais tem cisco nos olhos… Você sacou. Mas aparentemente, Jess acha isso ridículo, enquanto eu acho que acontece uma vez na vida, pois ela é a única garota com a qual eu pensaria em me casar para o resto da vida. É a única que eu esperei e quero que seja minha, então quero que seja de todas as formas possíveis

– Rob, qual é! Nós decidimos isso há muito tempo, porque mudar agora?

– Jess, qual é! Nossas famílias merecem isso. Um casamento de verdade, em toda a sua glória. Estamos há um passo de finalmente nos casarmos, por que não?

– -Porque é ridículo! É só um ritual ancião para agradar uma sociedade machista e patriarcal, fora que gasta horrores de dinheiro.

– Eu não ligo para a porcaria do dinheiro, e você sabe disso!

– Mas eu ligo!

– Toda essa resistência é por causa do dinheiro ou por minha causa?

– Que merda você está falando?

– Jess… você está com vergonha por causa de mim? É por isso toda esta teimosia relacionada à igreja, padres e famílias?

– Ai meu deus… Qual o seu problema, de onde saiu essa babaquice toda?

– Eu não sei… talvez você não esteja pronta para ir contra toda a sociedade por causa do nosso relacionamento, e talvez não queira fazer um grande acontecimento porque não está certa do seu comprometimento comigo e não sabe se realmente quer isto….

– Nossa,Rob. Eu tô meio sem palavras agora, quer dizer, não sabia que queria tanto casar na igreja… Mas ficar inseguro quanto ao meu comprometimento… Não sei se acho estúpido ou fofo, de verdade! Você tá tãaaao adorável agora…

Ela veio me abraçar, mas eu me desvencilhei, segurando seus braços nas laterais de seu corpo.

– Jess, isso é sério. Se você não tem certeza, podemos adiar um pouco, pra você pensar sobre todo esse compromisso.

– Robert? –uh-oh

– Uhn?

– Você realmente quer este casamento, né?

– Não… Quer dizer, talvez… Ok. Eu amaria te ver num vestido branco. Mas se você realmente odeia isso a gente…

– Ok.

– "Ok" o quê?

– Ok, eu topo.

– "Topo" tipo "caso com você na igreja"?

– Yep. Mas não me obrigue a convidar a Karen Sue.

– Não vou. Te amo.

– Calado e venha aqui me foder. (Tá vendo?)

Olha,não vou mentir, aquele convite me acendeu, e nenhum cara resistiria àquele olhar safado da Jess, nem os mais fortes. E em se tratando dela, eu sou bem fraco e não tenho vergonha desse fato. E nem do fato de que eu a agarrei e beijei de maneira que seu pai me olharia feio. Mas eu estava duro e ela pedia por isso.

Jess deixou seu cabelo crescer o suficiente para que eu gostasse de agarrá-lo e puxá-lo durante nossas selvagerias, e era exatamente o que estávamos fazendo... Luxúria e amor estavam juntos, nossos olhares se encontraram e eu pude ver no reflexo em seus olhos a mesma urgência que eu sentia. A joguei no sofá, me separei do beijo, afastei sua minúscula calcinha para o lado e a penetrei. Sua boceta estava quente e molhada, apertando meu membro e me fazendo ofegar.

– Rob, por favor...-sussurrou em meu ouvido.

E eu a beijei, sorrindo a cada gemido que ela soltava, fazendo ela se acostumar ao meu tamanho. Então comecei um movimento suave e vagaroso, crescendo o ritmo a cada segundo, indo além da paixão física. Me movimentei da maneira que sabia que a faria gozar, enlouquecido. Ela agarrou meus ombros, sua unha entrando em minha carne, seus gemidos misturados aos meus. Eu ofeguei de novo e de novo e seu clímax veio em um longo espasmo, a fazendo arquear as costas. Seu corpo ainda tremia com o prazer quando eu a segui.

– Jessie. – eu sussurrei num gemido, quando gozava dentro dela, me enrijecendo completamente e tremendo.

Caímos no sofá com os corpos moles e suados, entorpecidos pelo orgasmo. Eu a abracei mantendo meu rosto aninhado na curva de seu pescoço e a abraçando com força, enquanto nos aconchegávamos naquela posição e ela começou a acariciar meus cabelos.

– Te amo, Mastriani

– Também te amo, mô.

– Odeio quando cê me chama de "mô".

Ela estava quase caindo no sono quando eu ouvi sua voz aveludada falando suavemente:

– Eu sei.


End file.
